人數統計
This article lists all known fatalities on the Island, and a running total of the remaining survivors. Oceanic Flight 815 The flight had 324 people on board, not counting the then unborn Aaron Littleton, out of which 253 died in the crash. Of the 71 survivors, 1 was in the front section, 48 in the fuselage section and 22 in the tail section. Front section survivors Fuselage section survivors :* Denotes missing from census, albeit not necessarily dead. :10 of the original 48 survivors have died, and 2 (Michael and Walt) are missing. There are currently 36 fuselage survivors left on the island. However - the population of their community is 44; per the additions of Aaron Littleton (Claire Littleton's child, born 41 days after the crash), Bernard Nadler (only surviving Tailie not in captivity by the Others), Desmond Hume and Danielle Rousseau (residents on the Island pre-crash), Juliet Burke, Alex, Karl (former Others) and Benjamin Linus (Other, held in captivity). :The named, living fuselage section survivors include Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, James "Sawyer" Ford, John Locke, Sayid Jarrah, Jin-Soo Kwon, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Claire Littleton, Rose Nadler, Steve Jenkins, Craig, Jerome, Lance, Neil, Richard, Sullivan, and Tracy. In addition there are 18 remaining, living survivors, whose names haven't been mentioned within the show. Tail section survivors :* Denotes missing from census, albeit not necessarily dead. This leaves Bernard as the only Tailie currently living with the Midsection survivors. However, Cindy, Emma, Zack and two additional background tailies are now known to be alive and living with the Others, bringing the number of confirmed surviving Tailies to an estimated 6. 8 Tailies are dead. The fates of the remaining 8 Tailies is currently unknown. Known Others : * Denotes missing from census, albeit not necessarily dead. : ** Included Others: Ethan Rom, Tom, Molotov Woman, The Twins, 2 Others killed by Eko, Female Other killed by Ana Lucia, Goodwin, Benjamin Linus, Alexandra Linus, Bea Klugh, Danny Pickett, Ivan, Matthew, 2 Others trailing Meeting Party, Juliet Burke, Amelia, Adam, 4 Others in the Book Club, Karl, the 2 Others who carried Karl, Colleen Pickett, Luke, Jason, Richard Alpert, Aldo, Isabel, Mikhail Bakunin, Ryan Pryce, Sabine, 8 Other women who died due to complications in their pregnancy, Greta, and Bonnie, Diane, 3 unnamed Others killed in the ambush at the Losties' camp, and Harper Stanhope. :(1) The current known population of the Others' community is 27 if the 13 Tailies confirmed to be living with the others, such as Cindy, Emma, and Zack, are included. Known DHARMA members : * Included DHARMA: Alvar Hanso, Gerald DeGroot, Karen DeGroot, Marvin Candle, Kelvin Joe Inman, Radzinsky, Roger Linus, Horace Goodspeed, Olivia Goodspeed, Annie, Casey, June, Mike, Opal, Doris, Fern, Wayne, Buzz, Dharma Rep. 1 and the two people found dead in the polar bear cave. Out of the four remaining known DHARMA members is Alvar Hanso still alive, off-island , while the current status of Gerald DeGroot, Karen DeGroot and Marvin Candle is unknown. Known Kahana crew : * Included Khana crew: Captain Gault, Kevin Johnson, Naomi Dorrit, Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, Charlotte Lewis, Frank Lapidus, George Minkowski , Regina, Keamy, Omar, Ray, and Brandon. Other minor crew members are seen working on deck, but are not included in this count. Miscellaneous counts Additional known casualties on the Island The following miscellaneous corpses found on the Island and predate the arrival of Flight 815. *Danielle's Science expedition. (no corpses actually found) *Adam and Eve - found in cave camp. *Yemi Tunde and Goldie - found in and around the crashsite of the Beechcraft. *Slaves and crew of , including Magnus Hanso - Alvar Hanso's grandfather. *Henry Gale - unearthed by Sayid near the crash of his Balloon. *Christian Sheppard - Casket found by Jack near the caves. The whereabouts of his corpse are unknown. Total body count on the island Only the dead listed above are included. Some categories of dead are impossible to enumerate and are not included in the count, such as Danielle's Science expedition, slaves and crew of the Black Rock, and unknown DHARMA members killed in the purge (Although Ben puts the number at "over 40" ). Trivia *Every survivor of Flight 815 who has been killed with a handgun has been killed with a Beretta M92 semi-automatic. See also *Life and death - the recurring theme *Crimes of the islanders - tally of who is responsible for all the carnage *Last words associated with Lost characters Category:Storyline Category:Lists